


Dream Therapy

by Sombodyalreadytookthis2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Other, Pretty much gender neutral reader, Reader doesn’t show up in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2
Summary: You’ve been really stressed out lately. As a method of coping with the mental strain you decided to buy a house out in the woods. Finally, some time to yourself. Yep, it’s just you, nature, and an interdimentional skeleton.Partialy inspired by: Substantialized Errors





	1. I want to see my little boy!

**Author's Note:**

> What up it’s Nightmare back at it again in Outertale.
> 
> Alternate titles:  
> Dream gets a vacation

Location: Outertale-63

“Brother! Please, it doesn’t have to be this way. Just let the people of this world be, they’ve done nothing wrong!”

On the outskirts of a lone asteroid lies a lab built for the purpose of harnessing cosmic energy. Star dust twinkles upon the tiled floor of the lower level as four figures stand across from each other. 

“Nothing wrong? Oh we both know that isn’t true brother”. The word must have tasted like acid as the dark guardian spat it out. In case the message wasn’t clear enough, the tar-like tendril that had previously been wrapped around a certain yellow scientist began to tighten. “-gh!” Aaaaand with that the companion of the first voice was rushing across the room.  
“Undyne wait!”  
“NGYAAAAA LET HER GO!!”  
This only served to amuse the other however as he swiftly flung the struggling reptile to deal with this new ‘threat’. As over all chaos ensued none took note of device that had been activated. 

No good, he couldn’t let his brother continue to wreak havoc like this. He had to do something! But what about-“doctor Alphys!”. The golden clad guardian ran over to make sure the other was alright. “Doctor please tell me your ok!”  
“I-I’m fine, but-but I think I hit s-something on-on the console-“  
“The console?”  
“Y-Yes! The switches up t-there are very i-important! I-if even one is-is p-pushed it-it could be disastrous!”  
And the award for best timing in the entire multiverse goes to the alarm system that just activated. 

“Warning Warning temporal anomaly imminent, evacuate the premises immediately, I repeat evacuate the-“

By now the entire building was shaking. Everything seemed to be in disarray as the fighting came to a stop.  
“Well I’d like to say it’s been fun but really..it hasn’t, till next we meet brother” the nightmarish figure sunk into the floor until nothing was left.  
Without further distractions Undyne quickly made her way over to the other two. “Are you alright?”  
“I-I’m fine, b-but we won’t be i-if we d-don’t-“ A crash and static crackling quickly caught the room’s attention.  
A dark murky void that seemed to bend the very fabric of space around it was cutting into the console as it slowly expanded.  
“What is that thing!?”, Undyne immediately began picking up her ‘friend’ and got in a defensive stance.  
“I-It’s a t-temporal portal! T-there’s no telling w-where it goes-if it continues to grow at this rate it could end up sending the entire asteroid belt t-to the void for all I k-know!”  
Trying to keep calm “is there a way to stop it”. The scientist turned to the guardian “y-yes, the s-switch if we could just f-find out w-which one I hit-“. That’s all he needed to hear “alright, I’ll find the switch Undyne you need to get Doctor Alphys out of here”. The warrior understood completely and with a nod she left, ignoring the protests of the one in her arms.

As soon as the other two were out of sight yellow boots dashed over to the console. “Come on come on which one-“ !Snap! And now the portal’s closer aand it’s growing faster. “Oh come on come o- aha!”  
There it is! Now fighting the current of the portal the guardian eased his way over to the switch. Yellow gloves gripped the console. Almost there. .....And then he slipped “wh-“... and now he’s being pulled towards the large, terrifying, temporal portal that led stars knows where. No! He had to stop it! An arrow of light formed in his gloved hand before being jammed into the side of the console. Right beside him was the switch. Without hesitation the guardian reached up and flipped it. ....why was nothing happening!? The light arrow shattered under the doubt and in a flash the lone soul was swallowed by darkness.

The room now lay silent, both the guardian and the portal were gone.


	2. Here He Comes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to put here. Reader finally decided to show up, cause you know anime protagonists are always late to the plot.

It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. The sun is shining. On days like these, people like you... should be having the time of your life.  
‘Click’  
A catchy tune slowly fills the air. One of the greatest hits of all time-in your personal opinion- begins to play out. You hum the first few lyrics as you make your way over to the kitchen window, need to let that beautiful day into your beautiful house. The music’s slowly taking over. Finally giving into sweet temptation, you belt out the next lines as you open the window.  
“If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain!!  
If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain!!”  
Claiming a wooden spoon as your new mike you fling your head to the side in time with the beat.  
“If you like making love at midnight!, in the dunes of the cape!  
I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me, and escape!!!”  
Woooh! Yea! Man that’s invigorating. Of course it also helps that your the only one here. There’s no way you could act with such wild abandonment in front of others. But then again that’s kinda the whole reason you’re here in the first place. 

As though life wasn’t stressful enough it seemed like everyone around you was hell bent on making it even more so. It was as if everything, your problem or not, was resting on your shoulders. You needed an out. That’s when you got the brilliant idea of..well.. simply getting away from it all, to escape. You saved up enough cash, said your goodbyes, and left. When the idea had first crossed your mind you immediately looked into something up-state. That’s when you came across this cozy, little modern-day log cabin. Sure it was all the way up in Michigan, but the long trip was totally worth it. The house was well secluded by the woods surrounding it. Due to it laying partially on a hill a part of the house was held off the ground by support beams. There were two porches, one that wrapped around the first floor and one that wrapped around the second. The first floor’s porch had stairs that led to the ground, while the second floor’s porch led off to a nature trail on top of the hill. To finish the complete wonder of your new home there was a beautiful lake not to far off the nature trail. In fact, that’s exactly where you planned on heading today.  
Air-guitaring as freshly placed bacon sizzled on the pan, you briefly wondered if you should check the weather. You don’t plan on swimming so getting caught in the rain (lol) would still be a problem. Eh, you’ll look into it as you eat.

Woohoo! Clear skies and sunshine! Now dressed in something you don’t sleep in, you calmly walked down the trail. You made these short scenic journeys often and usually brought music to listen to. However, today you just wanted to enjoy the soothing sounds of nature. Man, those birds sure can sing. You’d try to whistle back but your whistling sounds like someone took a taser to your tongue. Lamenting your unbird-like qualities you don’t notice your surroundings suddenly getting darker. Geez you love birds, birbs, birdies. You also love seals! Those sea puppers, those blubber bois. Aaand now the wind is picking up. Speaking of blubber bois, you also like porpoises! They’re just.. so great but they don’t get a lot of attention and-what’s that crackling sound? Now that got your attention. It sounded like gravel being crushed and electrocuted at the same time, which yes does sound weird but that’s what you came up with so...  
Snap! Oh geez! Ok that wind needs to cool its jets, and when’d it get so dark? It’s the middle of the day!  
You’re about to turn around and go back thinking your weather app decided to play a prank on you. But just then something caught your eye.  
...What..in the name of holy breakfast bagels.. is that??

Off to the side of the trail, something was taking form. It was like a shadow but it seemed more tangible than that. The thing warped and spiraled out, getting gradually bigger.  
Is...is that a black hole  
how..the..what???  
And suddenly nothing makes sense. Well.. until you actually start to think logically.  
Ok calm down, if it was a black hole you’d be dead by now, so it can’t be that. Let’s see the wind seems to be coming from it and the outer edges are tinted green. Maybe it’s a-  
Then something flies out of it and lands in front of you- portal... maybe it’s a portal.  
Still having not moved an inch after spotting the thing you watch as the portal (apparently) vanishes into thin air. As if on cue the wind settles back down and your surroundings get a little lighter.  
Oh...ok..well that..just happened.

So then you just kind of.. stand there like an idiot for a few seconds before you remember. Hey, that thing sort of threw something at you didn’t it. You look down to see what it was.... who.. you look down to see who it was.  
Alright, now you know you’ve lost your mind but just to make sure that you’re 100% crazy you check again.

Yellow gloves, yellow boots, yellow cape, a golden circlet- yep you’re crazy.  
So you might have played the amazing game known as Undertale and let it consume your life for a few years but that was like forever ago. Sure you still checked up on comics and stuff every once in a while but it’s not like you could help it. There was just so much good content.  
You shake your head and clear your thoughts. Ok focus! Let’s pretend for a moment that you’re not crazy. That means that Dream, one of your most favorite characters, is laying unconscious on the ground after being spat out by a swirling vortex of doom. Alright time to plan a course of action. Well first things first you should probably see if he’s ok. You crouch down tentatively and look him over. He doesn’t seem to be injured anywhere,..that you can tell. You’re kind of scared to touch him but he’s on his side and you need to see if the arm he landed on is ok. Very..very gently you roll him onto his back. Alrighty now to check for any damage. Nothing appears to be wrong but there is something. Nervously you pull the black sleeve a little out of the way. Oh, ow, ok that can’t be good. You mean, it doesn’t seem to be fatal or anything but there is a slight crack in his bone. You put the sleeve back. Alright now you should probably move him somewhere that you can take care of this. Also you should probably not leave him out in the middle of broad daylight. Not a lot of people really come through here but you don’t want to chance it. Being mindful of the fracture you very carefully put your arms under him and slowly pick him up. Phew now you just have to carry him back.  
Your house isn’t actually to far but the extra weight along with your cautiousness makes the trek back take a little longer. When you do finally make it back you find yourself ever grateful to your glorious house for having a pathway that led to the second floor. At least this way you didn’t have to fight your mortal enemy, the stairs. They’re always trying to trip you up, but not today! Opening the sliding door with your foot, you walk away from the warm breeze of outside to the cool hum of the indoors ac. A sigh of relief leaves you as you shut the sliding door behind you. Still being as quick and cautious as possible you carry Dream to the guest bedroom that you’ve never had to use before now. It’s a good thing you decided to fix this place up despite your lack of visitors. The room itself is fairly plain, with white walls and carpeting. There’s a closet door on the left wall and a picture of bamboo on the right. The bed that takes up the middle portion of the room is a queen size. One of those blue and green flowery Aztec design patterns decorate the comforter and matching pillows. To the left side of the bed sits an empty dresser while to the right sits a bedside table and lamp. Behind the front board of the bed is the only window in the room from which light pours in. It’s not much but like you stated before it’s never been used.  
Setting Dream down on the comforter you sigh again, “alright buddy, guess I should go find something and at least try fix up your arm a little” and off you went.  
This was ....hopefully going to work out somehow. Maybe your crazy, maybe your not, but either way you’ve already made up your mind to help this guy however you can. You know he’d do the same, that and it’s not like you to leave a helpless person in need. You smile as you grab the first aid kit from under the sink. Who knows, maybe it’ll fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You looking at Dream’s injury: that shiz hurted
> 
>  
> 
> Alright! Finally got motivated to finish it, here’s the second chapter! Thanks for the comments they mean a lot and I’ll try and get a third chapter out soon.


	3. So, you ended up in the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still new to this writing thing. You and Dream share tea. You’re a nervous wreck and Dream is confusion.

Light filters through the window. Melodic sounds of nature can be heard outside. The room is illuminated as the figure on the bed slowly gains consciousness. Golden eye lights look up at the ceiling. Memories immediately flood back, Dream sits up with a start and flinches. ‘Wha-?’ looking down to his left arm he finds that his glove and sleeve have been removed. Carefully wrapped bandages take their place on his upper arm. ‘When did this happen? I don’t remember getting injured’ he goes to touch the bandage before thinking better of it and stopping. ‘It must have happened while I was out, the last thing I remember is being sucked into the portal’ come to think of it, where was he? Looking around the room it seemed fairly normal if a bit plain. Did Ink find him? No, his arm would be fully healed if that were the case. So then who- oh there appears to be a note on the side table, and it’s addressed to him! That’s convenient, and helpful! Being mindful of the bandaged arm he reaches with his right and lifts the peach tinted page up to his face.

To Dream  
Sorry, your probably confused about how you got here. I was taking a walk near my house when I found you. You were unconscious and hurt so I took you back home to take care of your injury. I put you in the upstairs guest bedroom. If you’re not to hurt to walk and want to talk to me, I should be downstairs in the kitchen.  
-(Y/n)

Well that clears some things up but also raises new questions. (Y/n)? He doesn’t know anybody by that name so how do you know who he is, or at least how do you know his name? Welp guess he should go meet this kind stranger but first- ‘I need to heal this injury’. Tentatively raising his right hand to hover over the bandaged area he calls upon the healing properties of his magic.  
.  
..  
...  
But nothing came.  
Uh ok maybe his magic is just low for some reason. It could be a side effect of the portal. No matter! He’s got plenty of healing items in his inventory, he’ll just use one of those. Holding out his right hand in front of him, as if he were holding something, the guardian attempts to access his inventory.   
.  
..  
No, ok something’s wrong. Even if the portal somehow managed to keep him from using magic, he should still be able to access his inventory. It’s as if everything is being blocked, like he’s trying to do something almost unnatural. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s felt off from the very moment he regained consciousness. It’s like something’s-missing. It’s missing. He couldn’t sense them! He couldn’t sense anyone’s emotions! No, calm down, maybe he’s just not focusing hard enough. Closing his eyes and clearing his thoughts Dream try’s to focus on the familiar yet distant feeling. The note said you were just downstairs; he should be close enough to tell how you’re feeling. But there’s nothing. Oh, oh no. That can’t be right maybe-. He doesn’t want to even think about it but it could explain everything that’s happening to him. Once again reaching up with his right hand, he makes a vague pulling motion away from his chest.  
....Nothing happened.  
He try’s again, this time more slowly....   
...  
nothing.  
Haha nope! This isn’t happening. Letting the arm flop back down to his side, Dream sits up more and lets out a sigh. Alright guess the only real option now is to go find this mysterious host of his. He’s absolutely positive that there’s a reasonable explanation for this, and he’s hopeful that they might hold some answers.

The weary guardian turns to his left (still being mindful of his injury) and throws his legs over the edge of the comforter before standing up. His footsteps barely make a sound as yellow boots make their way over to the door. Turning the knob and looking out into the hallway, he can tell that whoever this person is they sure do like to keep their house tidy. Cautiously the guardian steps out into the hallway. He turns and descends the flight of stairs to his right. He’s only ever really been to Ink’s place a few times. It’s..... definitely an interesting set up that the artist has. Upon making it to the bottom floor, the guardian can already make out sounds coming from a doorway, across what must be the living room. Carefully making his way over, he peers in without entering the room entirely. 

The kitchen, like the rest of the house, is well kept. The wooded floor glistens from the outdoors light. Dark green marble counter tops hold an assortment of cooking utilities as well as a fruit basket and spice rack. The middle of the counter top on the farthest wall is broken up by a stove of sorts. Over the stove stands a figure who seems to be boiling something. So his host was a human. 

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, the guardian stepped onto the tiled floor. Getting a little excited at the idea of meeting someone new he beamed at the back of his host who was still facing the stove. “Hello there!” “Ohsweetjimminycricketcrunchers!”  
Apparently startled by his civil greeting the human jumped a little and flailed before turning around and staring at him wide-eyed.  
“Oh! Sorry! I hadn’t meant to startle you like that, are you ok?”  
...  
Oh no. Did he break them? Maybe they didn’t quite hear him? “Uh-“  
“Oh-oh yea yes umm I’m- I’m fine” they blinked rapidly for a second before their shoulders slouched. “I was just lost in thought for a sec, um..” they turned slightly before turning a dial on the stove. ‘Click’ “I uh made tea? I didn’t know if you would be able to drink it or not but..” they trailed off at the end and glanced over at him.  
“Oh, thank you! And I assure you that even if you didn’t make it with magic I should be able to drink it no problem!” The guardian was still beaming although not as extremely as before. He found that humans weren’t usually accustomed to infusing magic with what they consumed. Being non magical as they were they tended to lack the ability to do so. He was fine with this though, while it wouldn’t do much in regards to his hp he could still enjoy the tea itself.  
“That’s a relief” the human said it with a breathy voice as they seemed to say it more towards themselves than towards him. “Uh if you would like, you can sit in the living room while I get the tea ready, there’s uh...some stuff that needs to be....talked about”. Yes, there certainly is.  
Nodding his head politely, the guardian complied and walked back into the living room before taking a seat on the couch. Well, this was certainly a situation he had found himself in. Sure it wasn’t the usual fate of the multiverse situation but it was certainly a situation non the less. In all honesty this wasn’t exactly his kind of normal. He was usually busy running around thwarting his brother, keeping positive emotions up, or going along with Ink’s shenanigans. The last one mostly consists of him keeping the artist from getting too out of hand. Ah, the human’s back!.. (y/n). Ugh he’d been referring to them as just human in his head this whole time! At least he didn’t embarrass himself by calling them that out loud.  
“Here you go, sorry if it’s not sweet enough”  
“It’s alright, thank you” he carefully took the mug. Oh there’s little mushrooms and stars on it, how cute! Th-(y/n) sat down in the comfy looking chair that rest next to the side table.  
“So uh before i say anything are there any questions you’d like to....ask?” Oh geez were there any questions he didn’t have? “Oh! But before that I should probably introduce myself properly”. Supporting their mug with one hand and extending the other, they gave a bright smile “I’m (y/n)”  
“Dream, and yes there are a few questions I have” he shook their hand and with a closed eyed, nervous grin. Alright now what to ask? Maybe- ah but would they be able to help with that. Well it’s always worth a shot. “Um my main question is actually if you might happen to know why my magic isn’t working at the moment?”  
“Your magic isn’t working?”  
“Yes I noticed it this morning when I tried to heal my arm”. They seemed to be confused for a second before realization came across their features.  
“I believe I might have the answer to that, you see.. um..magic doesn’t really.. exist in this world...” oh, Oh, ok so..... that’s a thing. “Oh! How is your arm by the way? I wrapped it in gauze to keep it from getting worse but I wasn’t able to do much else”. Snapping out of his trance the guardian smiled a little shakily at his host.  
“It-it’s fine really, just a little sore but it’ll be healed in a couple of days- I’m sorry but what do you mean when you say magic doesn’t exist in this world?” He didn’t want to be rude but he needed answers and things were only getting weirder with each passing second.   
“Uuh...”- (y/n) seemed to be at a loss before sighing and placing their now cold tea on the side table. They stood up and walked over to the large monitor on the wall. (Y/n) crouched down and riffled through one of the drawers below the monitor and took out a small black rectangle. The guardian watched curiously as his mysterious host sat back down and kept the item out of sight. They sighed again, softly, before looking at him “Did you read the note I left on the bedside table?” That... wait what does that have to do with...   
“Yes?” It wasn’t a question but he didn’t really feel like he had any answers. Where were they going with this?  
“Didn’t you think it was weird that I knew your name?” Oh, that’s where their going with this.   
“Ah, yes actually that was going to be one of my questions...how do you know name?” (Y/n) looked down to collect their thoughts before answering.  
“That’s a little complicated,...... alright I was going to try and.. slowly tell you this but.. um, you might want to put the mug down for a sec”. Still confused, he slowly set the now extra cold tea onto the side table. “Ok, you wouldn’t happen to know someone called Ink would you?” Wha- how??-No. Answers now confusion later. Forgetting how to use words the guardian nodded. “Alright, this makes this somewhat easier. Has... has he ever talked about.. creators?” Oh stars when was the artist not. It was mostly commentary on certain things, little ‘man the creators can be so funny sometimes’s or ‘wonder what the creators think of this’s or just Ink straight up yelling words of inspiration into the white nothingness. That was where Dream drew the crazy line, needless to say that was his shortest visit to the doodlesphere ever.   
“Yes he has... mentioned something about creators a few times”   
“And he told you about them?” He nodded. “Well...uh” they look really nervous about whatever it is they plan to tell him. “Alright this is... gonna sound reeeaally crazy but.. your kind of... in the world of the creators.”  
..  
...  
what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, I felt like this chapter was getting a bit long. I was trying to make this chapter from Dream’s perspective but I’ll probably go back to the reader’s perspective in the next one.  
> Yes, you gave Dream a Mario mug and yes the title is a Captain America meme.


	4. The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams a sad boy, but that’s ok because you’re here to make the sadness go away through the power of friendship!

There comes a time in everyone’s life where they have literally no idea how to react to a certain situation. Yea, this was yours. When Dream first showed up your brain was still processing that this was even happening, not even getting to the how yet. You pretty much ran on auto pilot the whole time up until when you put the tea on. That’s where everything slowly started to sink in. How was he here? How does he even exist!? This whole thing made no sense. Sure, you believed in multiverse theory but this is 4th wall kinda crazy. Dream was a fictional character from a comic based on a video game. And those were-..... oh sweet strawberry strudels. Those were things that people in your world had made. If Dream was really real and you aren’t just going insane, does- does that mean that everything was real. You definitely hope your losing your mind now, cause that is one conversation you don’t want to have. ‘Hi Dream sorry you’re probably still discombobulated after being dragged through space, time, and the fabric of reality but I just had to let you know that you’re whole existence and everything you know is based on works of fiction’.  
Guess you’ll just have to break it to him slowly.

-

... yea so much for that.   
You’re pretty sure you broke him. His ‘eyes’ got really wide and he froze up. You were kind of hoping that he’d be more skeptical, but apparently Dream’s the type that takes things at face value. Now you feel bad, he still hasn’t moved or said a word. You reach over slowly and put your hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you ok?” You’re voice is weak and unsure but what else were you supposed to say. Well you probably could have come up with something better, of course he’s not ‘ok’.  
“Wh- oh yes thank you, I’m alright just..” his smile drops a little and you can see the nervousness on his face. Dream fiddles with his remaining glove before continuing. “I guess I just don’t know how to respond to that, I mean I have so many questions but no way to word them...” and that gives you an idea.  
“Would it help if you could write it down I can go grab a pen and paper if you want.”  
“Oh, yes that should work, thank you again”. You retract your hand and get out of your seat.  
“No problem”

It’s only a few seconds later that you’re walking back to the couch, this time choosing to sit next to him. “Here you are, one handy dandy notebook and a semi-trusted pen” he smiles and takes the pen after you set the note pad in his lap.   
“Thank you” his left arm’s still hurt so it takes him a little while to get the words down. That and he has to think about the questions he wants to ask. Now that Dream is laser focused on the task at hand, you take this chance to get a better look at him. How could you not? He’s literally a living ‘breathing?’ skeleton! Although Dream didn’t really look like a skeleton normally would. He was more cartoonish, more animated. When he moved you didn’t hear the clacking that one tended to hear when bones moved and bumped into each other. That wasn’t even mentioning his face which seemed to defy all logic. For one he could blink despite his lack of eyelids and you’re almost completely positive that if you poked his cheek it would squish. His clothes matched perfectly to his updated design. Black pants, yellow boots and gloves (minus the one you took off), the black sleeve under his remaining glove, that sleeveless coat thing? (you weren’t really sure what to call it), teal buckles and belt, his signature yellow cape now shorter than it originally was, and the golden circlet to top it all off. After taking in all this, along with his golden eye lights that could put anime girls to shame, you only had one thought. 

How dare he 

........ be this freakin adorable?!?  
And his focused face isn’t helping- oh whatever divine spirit of intervention that’s out there please let him finish writing down questions! The urge to hug is quickly dragging your soul into the ethereal plane. At this rate you won’t last. “All done!” ‘Thank you divine intervention, once again you have saved both the day and my dignity’. 

“Do you want me to read them or do you want to ask instead?” He pulls the note pad a little closer to his person and shakes his head.

“No, no! It’s fine I just needed to find the right words haha.” Is he blushing? Welp there’s another thing to add to the ‘not normal list’ as well as the ‘how dare he be adorable list’, but why? Maybe he’s self conscious about his hand writing? You could.. sympathize with that. “Um ok first question.. uuh if- if you’re a creator does that mean that you know everything about m- about the multiverse?”

“Well the simple answer to that would be no, I may know a lot about your multiverse and those in it but it’s impossible for me to know everything”.

“..how come?” 

“Well..” oh boy time to open this can of gummy worms “I’m gonna be completely honest with you, I.. didn’t even think you were real until now” and there’s the look of utter confusion.

“Wait, if you know about the multiverse and its inhabitants then how did you not know that I existed”

“Because-“ you let out a sigh. It’s fine you’re sure he can handle it. Dream may not look like it but you know for a fact that he’s tougher than he let’s on. But before this trial you’re gonna need some evidence. You get up and walk over to the chair you were sitting in a moment ago while Dream watches you curiously. After retrieving the item you got out earlier you sit back down next to Dream. You hold the item up for him to see and his eyes go wide again. “This is Undertale, and it just so happens to be one of the greatest games of all time”

“Whu- how?” The shaken guardian slowly reaches out with one hand and you allow him to take the game. 

“I know it’s probably a lot to take in and I’m sorry tha-“

“Oh! No, it’s alright I just” he blinks a little still not taking his eyes off the casing. “What-..what about my world?” His voice is quiet now, almost contemplative. 

“It’s... a little different than that” man he really looks like he needs a hug. “When Undertale was created people who were interested in it began thinking about the possibility of other, alternate universes. What if roles were swapped? What if things were edgier? So creators taking inspiration from Undertale came up with their own stories. Some of these stories were made in the form of games like the original, others were written, and those like your’s were made in the form of a comic book where the story is told through drawings.” After explaining you stop and give him a minute to process everything.  
...  
..  
“So does that mean-mean” his voice shakes a little before he looks up. “Does that mean that, no matter what I did, my world was doomed from the start?” His hands are shaking and you can see he’s holding back tears.

..Nope, screw this. 

Without another thought you gently take the game out of his hand, set it down behind you, and wrap your arms around him while still being mindful of his left arm. He stiffens a little before returning the gesture.   
“Dream, what happened wasn’t your fault. Mortals can be cruel and unpredictable. You had no way of knowing what was going on, let alone what was going to happen. And yes it is possible that things could have played out differently, but you did the best that you could and guess what? You’re still here. You made it this far without giving up and that’s more amazing than you’ll ever know.” You feel something small drip onto your shoulder and carefully tighten your grip. “You did your best Dream, that’s enough” the response is almost instantaneous. Dream completely relaxes in your arms; more tears drip onto your shoulder. He grips the back of your shirt tightly as hiccups try to escape his mouth. You don’t know what else to say so you don’t say anything.

 

You don’t know how long the two of you sat like that but it must have been at least a few minutes, not that you cared about how long it was as long as Dream felt better. You really didn’t like it when people were upset, especially when they were someone that deserved nothing but happiness. You were empathetic like that and tended to get attached easily. Dream being one of your favorite characters practically multiplied this at an exponential rate. Speaking of which, he seems to have calmed down some, so that’s good. He starts to pull away from the hug so you do the same. Dream wipes away the rest of his tears and clears his throat. “Sorry, we’ve only just met and I’m already weeping on you haha. My apologies, I’m not- not usually like this”.

“Hey it’s alright, everyone needs a good cry every once in a while. It lets out all those feelings we tend to bottle up. If you don’t let it out those bottles might start to crack”.

“Heh I- I guess your right” 

“Besides, you know what this means?” Dream looks up curiously before shaking his head. You smile “now that we’ve had a bonding moment we’re officially friends, gonna warn you now though I can be pretty weird.” He looks at you apparently shocked by your words before giving you a smile almost as bright as his eye lights.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m used to dealing with weird”

-  
You and Dream talked a little more before you decided to show him around the house and tell him where everything was. “Feel free to make yourself at home and don’t be to shy ask me things”. The both of you are now making your way back upstairs.

“Alright, And thank you again for everything”. 

“No need to thank me, we’re friends now remember, besides it’s not like I’d just leave you to fend for yourself, that would just be cruel”. You stop in front of the first door “This is my room, if you need me just knock”. He nods and you lead him to the next door “this is the- well it used to be the guest bedroom but I guess you can call it your room for now”. You scratch the back of your head “the bathroom is the door a little down and across if you nee- oh wait!” He jumps a little at your exclamation before you continue “sorry, you’re probably gonna need different clothes, I’ll be right back”. You don’t give him the chance to respond before going to your room and opening your closet. ‘Let’s see I’m pretty sure my shirts can fit him but-‘. In the end you settle on a light brown turtleneck sweater, a few flannel shirts, and some of your t-shirts. You’ll have to go pants shopping later. Walking back over you hand the small amount of clothes to Dream. “Here you go. I like to have my clothes baggy so they might be a little big, and I don’t think I have any pants that would fit you so we’ll just worry about that later since it’s getting pretty late” 

“Oh thank- I mean, are you sure you won’t miss these?”

“Nah, I’ve got plenty of clothes I’ll be fine. Just tell me if you need anything”.

“Alright”. You nod and walk back to your door.   
“Goodnight Dream”.  
“Night (y/n)”.  
And with that the both of you enter your respective rooms. It’s a little difficult to sleep, there’s so much to think about. You literally just became friends with one of your favorite characters. And it was real! Dream was real. His story was real. Everything that happened to him actually happened.   
He’s your friend now and he’s hurting.  
Well not for long he’s not!

..new objective acquired;  
Operation: Make Dream Happy is now under way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Aaaaaahhh  
> Thank you for the comments and suggestions!!  
> I got a few ideas out of it.   
> Like before I’ll try to have the next chapter out soon and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Author note

Alright, first I wanna say thank you for the comments and suggestions. I also wanna say that even though it’s a little late (in my opinion) I am working on the fifth chapter. I’d say it’s halfway done. Thank you for being patient.

That being said I have been working on something else. If any of you are curious about that it’s the only other work I have on my page currently. The first few chapters are already finished. I plan on waiting a day before posting the next chapter. (Totally not so you can come up with theories)

So once again thank you for everything and I hope you all have a good day!

･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+


	6. Stay the night but keep it undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s that?
> 
> It’s the obligatory (late) 4th of July special!!!!
> 
> We’ve got fireworks, fireflies, and more!!!

‘Click’

Josie’s on a vacation far away  
Come around and talk it over  
So many things that I want to say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older

Now that that’s taken care of, you take your hand away from the radio and place it back on the steering wheel. Can’t drive without music.  
“Are you sure it’s ok if I come?”  
Turning to the passenger seat you flash a smile.  
“Don’t worry Dream, I doubt any one will see you, and if they do I’ve got a ton of excuses”.  
Dream didn’t look too convinced but seemed to accept your answer nonetheless. Currently the two of you were in your truck and headed closer towards town. Why you might ask?  
For fireworks of course!  
You’d been so focused on Dream yesterday that you completely forgot about it. It’s a good thing you keep that calendar in the kitchen. Yes, that’s right. Today is the day. It’s the 4th of July, and we all know why we celebrate that.  
...  
To drink whatever you want and blow things the hell up!!!

Poor Dream had woken up to chaos that morning. He was still wearing the somewhat oversized LoZ t-shirt you lent him and rubbing the sleep out of his eye sockets. Meanwhile you were running around the kitchen in your pajamas rambling about fireworks and your sudden need for them.  
“Um (y/n), I’m a little confused, why do you need fireworks again?” Dream was fixing his seat belt, the golden triforce still shining proudly on the black T but this time accompanied by a flannel, as well as a pair of brown work boots you had in the closet. His yellow ones were nice.... too nice. You explained that these were more suited to the environment. Since you suspect that Dream usually spends his time in a void of some sort, his boots probably weren’t made for dirt. He, a bit sheepishly, agreed with your reasoning.  
“Because, it’s the 4th of July! It’s kind of a holiday in this country”. You decide it’s best to leave it at that for now. You’ll explain what it’s about if he asks.  
“Oh! That sounds exciting, and you celibate this holiday with fireworks?”

“Yep! Fireworks are a ‘must have’ for the 4th of July”.

I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don’t wanna lose your love tonight 

“I’ve never heard this type of music before, what’s it called?”

“This glorious song belongs to the 80’s genre of music, pretty sure it’s pop”.

“80’s ?”

“Yea, that’s the decade the song belongs to, the 1980’s had some really catchy tunes”  
You and Dream listen as the song fades out and the trees pass by. When the next song starts up, you know your done for. The beat quickly takes over; you’re already tapping on the steering wheel. You usually weren’t big on country music. But this wasn’t country, this was art.

“Life’s like a road that you travel on  
When there’s one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind”

Your singing started off a little quieter than usual, but Dream still managed to hear you if him glancing over in surprise was any indication. You glance over too and grin before continuing the next lines.

“There’s a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won’t haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won’t hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There’s not much time left today”

You know it’s coming. Preparing yourself, you grab a hair brush from the side of your seat, that you have no idea how it got there. 

“Life is a highway!~  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If your going my way!~  
I wanna drive it all night long”  
Wooh!

With dramatic flare you toss the rediscovered hair brush behind your seat to be re-rediscovered at a later date. You giggle a little, not being able to keep the smile off your face (not that you’re trying). You hear another giggle, this time belonging to your passenger and look over.  
“Haha, enjoy the performance?”  
His smile is as wide as the first time you saw him awake, and you could’ve sworn his eye lights turned into stars for a sec there.

“Yes! You’re a really good singer  
(y/n)!”

“Oh! Thanks.”  
Oh no, he’s so genuine, and adorable..... you might die.

“Hey (y/n), is this from the ‘80’s’ too?”

“Huh? Oh this one? Nah, it’s actually more recent”  
The music continues with you singing occasionally and Dream asking little questions every once in a while.

-

Eventually you get to a point where the trees open up a bit more.  
“Aaaand we have arrived at our destination. If you look to my left you’ll see an old gas station that’s no longer in service. And if you look to your right you’ll see Murphy’s fireworks tent”. It’s almost comical how quickly Dream switches his attention from one thing to the next. Noting that there are more people than you expected at the tent, you park further away than you usually do. “Alright, looks like I’m not the only one who decided to do a little late shopping”. Dream sits up more alertly and looks over at the other vehicles. There’s some guys talking next to some trucks. From their tackle boxes you can tell they plan to go to the lake later, that or they fish together regularly. There’s also a mom playing goalie with her four little munchkins. They must have begged her to let them come in. 

Reaching behind your seat, you grab a jacket you keep back there in case it rains and turn towards Dream. “Ok this place is a little more ‘active’ than I expected so you might want to take this and cover up, just in case”. You doubt anyone would go up to your truck just to peer into the windows, but who knows, people can be weird. 

Dream takes the jacket and looks at you nervously. “What should I do if someone starts approaching?” 

“Hmm, well I’m gonna leave the keys in here so you can lock the doors once I get out. If someone walks by just try to stay hidden with the jacket, no body should bother you. If it’s an emergency and something major happens you can always honk the horn; I’ll hear it and come back as soon as I do”. Your answer seemed to put him at ease. After showing him how the locking mechanism on the doors work you hand him the keys and step out onto the gravel. 

The tent is as inviting as it always is. You hear popping and giggling from one of the corners.  
“Corey don’t throw those at your brother’s feet”.  
“We’re just playing”.  
“Gonna lose a toe playing like that”.  
Ah yes, the sounds of childhood. You smile fondly as you make your way to the back.  
Now where are the big ones?

-

You walk out of the tent not too long later. Everything considered, you did pretty well. You bought four Roman candles, two boxes (Murphy said they were called cakes), and two pre-loaded artillery shells. Now you just have to get some snacks. You’re almost positive that you already have hotdogs at home, but you might as well pick some up just in case. 

Before you get all the way back to your truck you see that the passenger door is open. Huh, um ok, don’t panic. You run over and set the bags of fireworks down.  
Dream’s not in the truck. Yep, totally not freaking out. You look back over at the tent. The guys from before are gone and the family’s still inside. Oh no, ok this is bad. Now you’re panicking. What if someone found him? What if he got taken? He can’t use magic in this world, he’s completely defenseless! Dear god, what have you done!?!?  
“Meow”  
“Uh (y/n)? Are you ok?”  
You turn around and immediately sigh. Dream’s fine, he was just behind the truck. Now you’re a little embarrassed. You clear your throat a little “oh yea I’m fine”.  
He looks down “Sorry about leaving the truck, I just got a little distracted and.. um”. He stammers before bringing out something he had behind his back. “Look at her!”

A kitten. A tiny fluff ball of a calico kitten was being held out to you. Dream’s hold must have been the most comforting thing in the universe because despite her size the kitten was purring very loudly. “I- I saw her walk up to the truck and I just couldn’t help myself. No one was outside so-“ the multicolored cloud looks up at you with chocolate eyes.  
“Yes”.

“Wha-“

“Yes, we can keep her. I’ve got the room and uh.. well I kinda had to go shopping after this anyway so.. I can pick up food for her while I’m doing that”. If you thought Dream couldn’t smile any brighter than he has already then think again. He brings the kitten closer to his chest. 

“Thank you!”

You smile too, “don’t worry about it, besides I can’t say no when there are two pairs of adorable eyes looking at me,”. 

“Well still, it’s very kind of-“ a look of realization blooms over his face. It’s almost as prominent as the bright gold that follows. “W-wait, ‘two pairs’?!”

All you can do is try to hide your laugh with your hand as Dream attempts to hide his blush with the kitten who just continues to purr more loudly.

-

It’s during the drive back home that you realize something. “Hey Dream, what do you plan on naming her?”

“Huh? Oh! I hadn’t thought about it. Let’s see... hmm” he picks the kitten up out of his lap and raises her to eye level. “Hmm Lanny? No no, that would be... awkward”. He glances at her eyes before smiling, “I’ve got it! What about Chocolatina? We can call her Choco or Lati for short”. He sets her back down and scratches behind her ear. She purrs and proceeds to shove her face into his hand.

“Aww I think she likes that name”.

“Haha she certainly likes the attention”. You look over before focusing on the road. Dream mentioned Lanny. If you remember correctly Lanny was supposed to be the guardian of magic or something. So Dream must have already been trained by her after being freed from stone. Huh, yea probably best not to bring that up.

You pull up to the house before turning the truck off and getting out. Since Dream’s busy holding Lati, you walk over and open the door for him. Feeling like being dramatic you hold the door while doing a bow gesturing out with your hand. “Now welcoming the duchess of the Southern Isles Lady Chocolatina and her companion Sir Dream”. The guardian giggles at your antics as he carries the newly declared duchess out of the vehicle. After straightening back up and shutting the door, you turn to Dream and hand him the house keys. “You can go ahead and take her inside. I just gotta get some of the bags out”.

“Alright, should I come back to help with any?”

“Nah it’s only a few. Most of it’s coming with us anyway”.

“Coming with us?”

“Ah ah no spoilers”. With that you shoo him up the porch before he can ask anything else. Walking to the back of the truck, you go over everything you’ll need for the small outing. What? You weren’t going to set off fireworks at your house. There’s too many trees and stuff in the way. Besides, you have the perfect spot. Let’s see.. you’ll need to take the grill and the cooler- oh! Can’t forget the blankets. Yea that sounds about right. Walking into the kitchen you set the bags down on the counter. Silently you thank the lady at the cash register for putting all of the cat stuff together in the same bags. That’s when Dream decides to have perfect timing and walks in. “Hey, do you think you could set up the cat stuff while I put these groceries away?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you”.

“No need to thank me, remember?” You turn around with a confused expression as Dream simply continues to smile. “We’re friends now, so there’s no need thank me”. Did he just-

“Pfft no fair, you got me with my own words”. The guardian just keeps smiling as he grabs the cat stuff and cheekily makes his exit. Well he certainly doesn’t seem shy anymore. That’s good. Maybe the small pep talk you gave the other day helped. He’s obviously got a lot on his plate. Hopefully this outing you planned will help, it is kind of the reason you planned it in the first place, but he doesn’t need to know that. You smile and hum a tune as you continue to put away the groceries.

-

You and Dream are now riding along backroads after having packed all of the supplies. Sadly, you couldn’t bring Choco. The loud noises would have ended up scaring her. The radio is silent as you listen to Dream talk.  
“I appreciate that he tries really I do but does he have to like burnt food? I mean I wouldn’t have a problem with it were it not for the fact that he burns my food too. I’ve told him I don’t prefer it that way... but then he forgets”.

“Hmm you sure he’s not doing it on purpose?”

“Who Ink? No, well.. maybe.. now that I think about it..” he sighs before putting a hand over his eyes. “Ugh you’re absolutely right, he would do something like that”. He pouts and you can’t help but snicker a little at his reaction. 

“Man you must have your hands full. Hanging out with Ink sounds like hard work, I can’t imagine being a guardian on top of that”.

“Oh it’s not so bad. He can be pretty funny.... when he’s not being cruel”. Briefly you wonder if you should mention why Ink acts like that. You don’t mean to defend him but part of you is curious as to what Dream would think. Before you get the chance to make your decision you notice that you’re close to the spot. Turning onto a dirt road, you drive for a little before coming up on a clearing. After parking your truck in the middle of the field you cut the engine and turn towards Dream.

“Think you could help me get the cooler? It’s a little heavy for one person”.

“Oh don’t worry I can get it!” Before you can try to reason with him the ball of sunshine is already making his way to the back. How is he so fast?! You struggle with the seat belt before making your way to the back as well. You make it just in time to see Dream lift the cooler with his good arm and cARRY IT ON HIS SHOULDER. Like, that’s the kind of cooler you weakly shuffle across the floor and drag down the stairs but go off you guess. 

“I’ll- I’ll just get the grill”. How is he this strong?! You knew he had super strength from his story but you thought magic didn’t exist in your world. Maybe it wasn’t a magic thing? With each day that passes your ‘not normal’ list continues to grow.

By the time you two finish setting up everything and get hotdogs on the grill it’s already 8:30 at night. After getting both of you a plate you decide to set off one of the ‘cakes’ you got. You place it a good distance from where everything else is. As soon as it’s lit you turn back and run like your friend’s brother is chasing you. Making it back to the blanket you sit down next to Dream and look up just in time to see it go off. You always liked fireworks despite the loud noise. The colors were always vibrant and alluring. They made it look like it was raining stars. Speaking of stars, you definitely weren’t seeing things when you looked at Dream’s eye lights earlier. 

Once the small show was over, the food was completely finished. Seeing your now free hands as an opportunity for fun you grab the Roman candles and hand one to Dream. “What’s this?”

“It’s a Roman candle, you hold it out in front of you and it shoots fireworks out the end”.

“Oh” He gets up with you and walks a little away from the blanket you were sitting on. Arriving at a safe distance you use the lighter you brought to spark the string attached to the end. Looking at Dream you pose dramatically and aim the firework up a little. A bright pink ball of fire shoots out and explodes in the distance. After a few more poses followed by literal flare you and Dream laugh as you continue to set off fireworks.

-

Another reason you picked this particular clearing was due to the fact it was on a hill. The higher elevation somehow made it easier to see the sky and the tiny crystals that reside in it. Dream and you were all fireworked out. Now you were just laying on the blanket and looking at the stars. The only sounds that could be heard were the ones made by nature and the low tune being emitted from the radio in your truck. “I wonder if they’re doing alright without me”. Dream’s voice sounds wistful and far away.

“I’m sure everything will be alright, it usually is one way or another”. The guardian smiles.

“Yea, I suppose you’re right”. The stars ever so slightly shift and some seem to break away from the sky. Oh, they’re- “Uh” you look over at Dream and try not to laugh. Two blinking green lights flutter around his eyes. You put your hand out and one lands on it.

“They’re called fireflies.. or lightning bugs depending on who you ask”.

“Firefli- oh! I see, back in-... we used to call them star beetles”. Tiny lights continue to twinkle above and below. “Thank you”.

“No need”

“No, not for this. Thank you for deciding to be my friend”.

...  
“Thank you for letting me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!
> 
> I hope the small time skips are ok, this one was getting kind of long and I figured it best to skip over the not so important stuff
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy, and I’ll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is basically my first fic. I mostly wrote this cause ya boi Dream wasn’t getting a lot of attention (in my opinion). So yea, also I’m not sure if I’m gonna make the relationship platonic or romantic yet so I’ll just see where this goes. I’m not planning this story out really since it’s not going to have much of a plot. The first chapter is just meant to be an introduction of sorts and yea like I said this is technically my first fic. Constructive criticism is helpful and any ideas would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
